To help meet the challenge of eliminating suffering and death from cancer, it is important to capitalize on the extraordinary momentum generated by advances in human genetic research. Currently, a comprehensive study of hormone-related gene variants is planned utilizing a coalition of investigators involved in population follow-up studies (NCI Cohort Consortium). In addition, a new study, the Cancer Genetic Markers of Susceptibility (C-GEMS) project uses the latest genomic technologies to perform dense whole genome scans (GWAS) to identify and validate susceptibility genes in the induction and progression of cancer, and clarify gene-gene and gene-environment interactions. This work will provide new insights into mechanisms of carcinogenesis, and point the way to novel strategies for accelerating the prevention, early detection, and treatment of prostate cancer, breast cancer and bladder cancer.